1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for removing a dud, and more particularly to an apparatus for removing a dud, which makes it possible to safely remove a dud from various kinds of guns used as long-range firepower when a shell is caught in the inner diameter of a gun barrel and thus is not discharged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A dud is very unstable, and thus an explosion accident may occur when a person attempts to remove the dud from a gun by force. Since there is no suitable dud removing device in spite of such a burden of risk, duds have been manually removed from guns.
In order to solve this problem, Korean Patent Registration No. 0459080 applied by and granted to the applicant discloses a dud removing apparatus.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view explaining the operation of a conventional dud removing apparatus. This conventional dud removing apparatus includes a shell cap 100 inserted into the inner diameter of a gun barrel and formed to correspond to the shape of a front part of a shell to sense a dud 4, a forward driving means 200 formed to forward the shell cap 100 to a shell sensing position and then to automatically come to a standstill, and a forward pressing means 300 installed in the rear of the shell cap 100 to pressurize the shell cap through the forward movement of a lead part 340.
A process of removing a dud that is performed by the above-described conventional apparatus will now be explained. If a dud 4 exists in a gun, the dud removing apparatus is pushed into a gun barrel, and is moved forward by the forward driving means 200 until the shell cap 100 reaches the dud 4. When it is sensed that the shell cap 100 reaches the dud 4, the forward driving means 200 comes to a standstill, and then the forward pressing means 300 operates.
In the forward pressing means 300, a first case 310 and a pressing member 343 are screw-engaged with each other, and a second case 320 is connected to a rear part of the first case via a buffer member 321. A shaft receptacle 342 and a rear surface of the second case 320 are elastically coupled to each other.
By the above-described structure, the connection parts of the first case 310 and the second case 320 primarily become in tight contact with each other by the elastic coupling of the shaft receptacle 342 and the second case 320, and the buffer member 321 is compressed to increase a frictional force between the first case and the second case, so that the first case 310 can be prevented from being rotated by the rotating force of the pressing member 343.
Since the rotation of the first case 310 is prevented, the pressing member 343 is moved forward to push the shell cap 100, and thus the dud 4 is removed from the gun barrel.
In order to remove the dud caught in the gun barrel, only the pressing member should be moved forward to push the dud in a state the dud removing apparatus is stuck on the inner surface of the gun barrel. In other words, the dud removing apparatus should not make a backward movement during the dud removing process.
However, the conventional dud removing apparatus has the problem that it is not provided with any means for tightly sticking the dud removing apparatus on the inner surface of the gun barrel.
That is, the sticking of the dud removing apparatus on the inner surface of the gun barrel is performed by only guide rollers 311b and 241, which rotate to make the dud removing apparatus move forward, but cannot provide a sticking force enough to prevent the backward movement of the dud removing apparatus during the dud removing process.
Consequently, the conventional dud removing apparatus cannot remove the dud smoothly and promptly.